


I Need You

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has nightmares, Remus helps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

His lover was so beautiful. Remus lay awake in the long hours of the night, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, the soft play of moonlight across the chiseled features of his handsome face. The light danced softly as it was concealed then freed between banks of cloud that flitted across a velvet curtain of black sky. Softly he brushed full lips across his temple, lay his head on the pillow beside Sirius's, and slept.

He was woken a while later by a muffled cry coming from Sirius's side of the bed. Remus raised himself on his elbows to take in the scene before him: Sirius still slept, yet every muscle in his thin body was tensed. Upon his brow lay a sheen of sweat. Remus raised a gentle hand to brush a soaked lock of jet black hair off of Sirius's forehead, then let his palm cup Sirius's cheek. Sirius recoiled at the touch, and Remus moved closer to him, placing a reassuring hand on his chest. Stroking softly, he whispered in his lover's ear.

"Sirius, love, wake up." Sirius's breathing had become quite heavy, and suddenly an unintelligible moan escaped Sirius's lips, which were trying valiantly to form words. Remus gripped both of his shoulders firmly, and shook him. "Sirius!" He said, more loudly this time, "wake up!"

He did. The look of utter horror on his face wrenched Remus's heart. His body trembled violently and his eyes, when they finally focused on Remus's, were filled with such a desperate, haunted look, that Remus had to close his eyes for a moment. He squeezed Sirius's shoulder lightly with one hand, then found his arms full of that beautiful creature, as he buried his face in his chest and wept.

Remus wrapped one strong arm around Sirius's shaking shoulders, the other coming up his back, hand resting in his hair. Sirius clung to Remus as though he were lost at sea. Remus rested his cheek on the top of Sirius's head. "Shh, love, it's all right... you're all right... I'm here, Sirius, you're safe now. Everything will be okay." He crooned softly to Sirius.

After a few moments Sirius drew a great shaking breath, raised his head, and looked at Remus reverently. "Thank you," he said quietly. "I..." he seemed unable to find words.

"Think nothing of it. Just relax, Sirius, and maybe you can go back to sleep." Remus held him close, breathing the scent of him, aching inside for the pain his lover held in him. It was a ridiculous understatement to say that Sirius had been through a lot in his life. When the two of them had been reunited after Voldemort's resurrection a year and a half ago, Remus had vowed to do whatever it took to help him heal. Sirius had come a long way, the two of them had made peace with each other, and it seemed that Sirius was beginning to make peace with himself. But these terrible dreams really unhinged him. Remus never asked about them- he understood how awful nightmares were- but Sirius knew he was there if he needed to talk. Some nights Remus just held him until he fell back in to the arms of sleep, and they may or may not discuss it in the morning. Other nights Sirius could articulate the vivid dreams- but not tonight. He needed to be held. So Remus pulled his body ever closer and lay back on the pillow, softly rubbing Sirius's back with the rhythm of his breathing, and soon, the two lovers fell asleep in each others' arms.

Bands of purple and pink streaked the sky as the sun peered over the mountains to warm the earth below. The morning air was crisp and very cold, and Remus and Sirius lay in a tangle of arm and leg beneath a thick quilt. Remus woke first, disentangled himself from Sirius, and boldly rose from the bed, marveling at how cold it had gotten as soon as he left the warmth of his lover. He donned his bathrobe and slippers and gazed for a moment at Sirius, sleeping peacefully, before he left the bedroom. He walked down the hall, casting warming charms as he traveled the length of the house, to the kitchen, where he put the kettle on to boil.

The steam rose in languid curls from the spout of the kettle as Sirius padded softly in to the kitchen. Despite his nearly inaudible gait, Remus knew he was there- he could feel him. He turned slowly and smiled at his sleepy lover as he moved to have a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning." Sirius said hoarsely.

"Morning. You're up awfully early- couldn't you sleep?" Remus asked. "You weren't there," said Sirius, as though it explained everything. Remus smiled sadly and strode over to Sirius; leaning down, he kissed him softly on the lips. Sirius moaned quietly as he returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Remus's tongue inside.

They kissed for several moments, Remus loving Sirius's mouth with his tongue, tasting every corner he could reach. Then Remus pulled away, and with a lingering touch on his shoulder, walked back over to the teakettle. He retrieved two cups from the cupboard and was about to reach for the kettle when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, and felt Sirius breathe down his neck. Soon he had pressed his whole body against Remus's back, and was running his lips over the nape of Remus's neck. Remus let his head fall to one side, and Sirius continued his assault, nibbling softly.

Remus pressed back in to Sirius, and at the small of his back he could feel Sirius's erection through their robes. He moaned softly, Sirius's lips were on his throat now, and he felt a familiar current of excitement coarse through his veins. He turned in Sirius's arms and pressed his growing erection against Sirius's, pulling him closer. Soon Sirius found Remus's lips and they kissed again, a long, exploratory kiss, leaving no facet of either mouth uninvestigated. They pulled away from each other and surveyed the situation. Sirius's cheeks were flushed, his lips full and wet, and in his sapphire eyes a fire burned. The intensity with which he looked at Remus made Remus gasp and surge forward to capture his lips in another searing kiss.

Their hands ran feverishly across each other's backs, paths of fire in their wake, and Sirius's fingers went for the sash of Remus's robe. He fumbled for a moment in untying it, because neither of them wanted to move far enough apart to make it easy. Finally he got the robe undone, and ran his hands up and down Remus's chest before he brushed the garment off of Remus's shoulders and on to the floor. They pressed closer to each other as Remus helped Sirius out of his robe. The two of them stood clinging together in their sleeping trousers for a few moments, breathing the scent of the other's aroused body. The ache inside Remus was becoming more insistent as he felt Sirius's bare flesh pressed hotly against his own.

Remus rubbed his hands up and down Sirius's back, reveling in the feeling of the silken flesh beneath his palms, while Sirius's fingers snuck beneath the waistband of his trousers and rested on the smooth curve of his hipbones, causing Remus to press his hips closer to Sirius. Their lips met once again, Remus delved deep in to that wonderful mouth, needing to savor its taste, needing more...

Remus moved his hands to Sirius's waist and pulled his trousers off of his hips. They made a puddle at his feet. Sirius stepped out of them and groaned softly as Remus's hands unerringly found his ass, and, needing to feel Remus's erection against his, pushed Remus's trousers down, and, seizing his hipbones once more, pressed his throbbing erection against Remus's. They thrust against each other urgently, hands stroking every place they could reach, lips reaching for lips. Remus's breathing was becoming very heavy. He reached down between them and captured Sirius's hard shaft in one hand, nearly undoing Sirius.

"Slow down, love," he breathed. He then lowered the two of them to the kitchen rug. Settling over Sirius, he ran a trail of kisses across Sirius's chest, pausing for a moment to tease his nipples with his tongue and teeth. Sirius writhed beneath him as he laved a nipple expertly while his hand still held Sirius's cock.

"God, Remus... please," Sirius's voice was raw with need.

Slowly, so slowly, Remus kissed down Sirius's abdomen, and followed the delicious line of hair to his groin. He cupped Sirius's balls gently with his hand, and placed a kiss at the head of his penis. Sirius let out a strangled cry at the touch. Remus licked and stroked with practiced expertise, driving Sirius mad with desire, yet not allowing him to come. Then he hovered over the tip of his cock, opened his hot mouth, and took the whole throbbing length inside.

"Oh, God! Remus!" Sirius fisted a hand in his hair and thrust his hips up, needing more, demanding more. The sensations Remus was causing were pulling him so close to the edge...

Suddenly, Remus stopped. He surged upward and, framing Sirius's face with his hands, kissed his lips ardently. He lay over Sirius, leaning in to his body, and said, "I need you, Sirius. Please."

Sirius rolled them over and pinned Remus to the rug. He spread Remus's legs wide and, mumbling the spell, inserted one slick finger in to Remus's aching ass, then two, then three. Remus was begging him now.

"Oh, love, you beg so prettily," Sirius breathed in his ear. He removed his fingers, Remus raised his hips at the loss of contact. Sirius then pushed forward with his cock, pushing deeper and deeper in to Remus.

"Oh, God, yes, Sirius! Do it! Take me... yes, oh, God..." He writhed beneath him, raising his hips to meet Sirius's thrusts full on. He clutched at Sirius's hips to try to bring him closer, and dug his nails in to Sirius's back as Sirius kneaded the muscles of his ass. Sirius's thrusts soon became more frantic, and the two lovers moved against each other in a familiar rhythm, passion rising intensely, wonderful release within reach... they stroked each other insistently, they were so close...

Suddenly Remus tensed and convulsed around Sirius, and Sirius grabbed his cock and squeezed it hard. Remus shuddered, yelling out his completion as he spilled his semen on their stomachs. That was all it took for Sirius to explode in to him, filling his body with his seed, claiming what was his. The two lovers lay in each others' arms on the kitchen rug, Sirius sucking on Remus's earlobe.

"I love you so much," Sirius said. "I think that tonight, I will sleep better."


End file.
